


Star Wars: Back in the Past

by dhazellouise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Not Incest, Rey is a Kenobi, Reykin, Reylo - Freeform, Time Travel, not guilty for shipping Reykin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Pursued by the First Order, Rey Kenobi accidentally uses the Force to send herself back in time, where she soon meets Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. She thinks everything will go smoothly for her from then on, but she is wrong. Kylo Ren finds his way to her and all of Rey’s plans to change the past turns complicated.





	Star Wars: Back in the Past

.

****

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

_I'm going to die_ , was the last thing Rey thought when the Millennium Falcon was shot down from the sky by a TIE fighter squadron.

Her Master, Luke Skywalker was dead, and even Chewbacca was gone. Both had sacrificed themselves to give Rey the time to board the spaceship and escape from Coruscant.

However, piloting the Falcon alone turned to be much more difficult for Rey to handle, not when she didn't have someone to use the fire power loaded in the ship to take down the pursuing enemy.

She was on her own.

As always.

And as the Falcon went out of control after taking hit after hit from the enemy, Rey had reach for the Force with all her will and hoped and prayed that she was going to survive the crash even as the spaceship started breaking down around her.

Perhaps she shouldn't have worried...for her prayer was answered. But she didn't know to what extent, until Rey woke up in a strange place, and surrounded by light saber-wielding Jedi Masters.

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Star Wars fic. I'm still familiarizing with the world. So bear with me if I don't know much about almost everything…ahahaha…I'm convince that Rey is a Kenobi based on a fan theory. She is not a Skywalker. LMAO. In the next chapter, Rey will be meeting Obi-Wan and Anakin.


End file.
